Father's Day Surprises
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just some Father's Day fun and surprises


This is a little father's day fic it takes place in the near future

Disclaimer: Umm let me check, nope Castle still isn't mine but if Andrew Marlowe wants to give it to me I'd happily except.

Father's Day Surprises

Kate Beckett-Castle looked at herself in the bathroom mirror she put in her earrings and straightened her sundress her hand glided over her bump. She smiled, she still couldn't believe her and Rick were having a baby in a few weeks.

Castle stood in the door way watching her "You look beautiful" he spoke letting her know he was there.

"Please look at me I'm a whale" she whined

"I am looking at you and I see my beautiful wife who's even more beautiful carrying our baby" he smiles reaching out to caress her bump being greeted by a kick making him smile even more.

"Aww baby Castle is saying Happy Father's Day daddy" Kate grins

"What about mommy what does she have to say" he moves closer to her.

Her grin got wider she loves when he calls her mommy, she put her arms around his neck "Happy Father's Day babe" she leans in kissing him.

Castle pulls her as close as he can with her bump deepening the kiss.

"Mom, dad are you ready" Alexis comes in. She rolls her eyes "Okay seriously you're making out you guys need a new hobby" she chuckled

Kate jumped away from Castle blushing "Uh sorry Alexis" she bites her lip.

The younger Castle shrugs "It's okay I know you have sex you are pregnant and unfortunately I've heard you many times" she cringes.

"Okay no more sex talk on Father's Day" Castle replies

"I'm sorry Happy Father's Day daddy" Alexis hugs him kissing his cheek.

"Thank you pumpkin now lets go the rest of our family is waiting in Central Park." He takes Kate's hand and the three of them and Martha lock up and head to the park.

The weather is warm and sunny as the Castles walk through Central Park they reach a cluster of picnic tables a few of them have table clothes and food on them set up by the rest of their family. Jenny was setting out paper plates while Kevin held his 5 month old daughter Sarah Grace, Lanie was helping Jenny, and Jim and Esposito were standing at the grill.

Kate went to her dad "Happy Father's Day daddy" she hugged him.

"Thank you Katie" he hugged her back "Look at you" he smiled touching her abdomen where his grandchild was growing.

"I know I'm huge" she groans

Jim laughs "Your mother said the same thing when she was carrying you.

Kate smiled glancing up at the perfect blue sky she knew her mom was there watching over her family. She suddenly winced "Dad I'm going to go sit down your grandchild is misbehaving already" she chuckled rubbing her bump.

Jim laughed again "Okay Katie" he kissed her cheek before she waddled over to the tables.

"Girl are you okay" Lanie asked

"I'm fine Lanie is Javi still whining about being here" Kate rubbed her belly

"Non stop! He can be such a baby sometimes" Lanie rolled her eyes

"Hey trust me I know the feeling after all I married a nine year old on a sugar rush" Kate laughs

"Yo chicas what's so funny" Esposito asks setting down a plate filled with hot dogs, cheeseburgers and steak.

"Nothing baby" Lanie smiles

"Tell me again why I'm here" he questions grabbing a steak putting it on a plate. "I mean Ryan, Castle and Mr. Beckett are all dads but I'm not we could have stayed home and done other things" he winks sitting down kissing her neck.

"Javi!" Lanie pushes him away "We're here for our friends now shut up and eat your steak"

"Who's wiped now" Ryan teased when Javi started eating his steak.

Esposito glared at him "Bite me bro"

Castle laughs as he grabs two cheeseburgers putting them on a bun.

"What are you laughing at writer boy" Esposito teases

"Nothing" Castle snickers taking a big bite of burger.

"Okay its time for gifts" Kate smiles

Castle is like a kid on Christmas morning as he opened his gifts from his wife, daughter and mother.

Jim opens his gifts from his daughter and granddaughter and Kevin opens a gift from Jenny and Sarah Grace.

"Umm Lanie why am I getting a gift I'm not dad"  
Esposito looked at the small wrapped box in front of him.

"Will you just open it you fool" Lanie rolls her eyes

He shrugs and opens the box inside is a sonogram in a frame that says *I love daddy" Esposito stares at it the slowly raises his head to look at Lanie "Chica is this..are we" when Lanie nods he gets up enveloping her in a hug "I'm gonna be a daddy!" the Latino detective screams loud enough the whole park could hear him

"Well I say this calls for a toast" Martha holds up her wine glass "to my son Richard, to Jim and to Kevin you are all amazing fathers, to Javier am amazing father to be and to Jackson Hunt where ever he is he may not be a great father but he gave one hell of a night" she grinned "and a beautiful baby boy, Happy Father's Day to you all"

"Thanks mother but did we really need to know it was one hell of a night" Castle cringes.

Before Martha could reply a cry was heard Castle looked over to see Kate holding her stomach.

"Kate are you okay?" he asked

"You're getting another Father's Day gift" she panted "My water just broke"

Oh my God you're in labor!" Castle exclaimed "Okay lets get you to the hospital!" he said when she nodded.

Hours later Kate was in the delivery room "Okay Kate one more push and you'll be a mom" the doctor peered at her over a mask. Kate groaned and pushed as Castle supported her seconds later a tiny cry filled the room "It's a boy" the doctor announces

"Oh Rick he's perfect" she cries softly looking at the small bundle now in her arms tiny blue eyes look up at her."Want to meet your daddy lil Rick" she hands her new son to his father.

Castle smiled down at his new son "Hey buddy"

Kate glances at the clock on the wall 11:58 it was still Father's Day. She smiles "Happy Father's Day Rick" she says softly.

Castle smiles "I have a son and I got a message from my dad best Father's Day ever"

"You dad? He sent you a message?" Kate asked

"Yep a copy of Casino Royale with a Father's Day care tucked in the pages" he told her.

Kate smiled watching the love of her life with their new son she was glad she could give him the best Father's Day ever,

Author's Note: I don't know how good this is its just a little Father's Day fun. Please be kind in your reviews. Caskett hugs to all and Happy Father; Day to Castle, Ryan, Jim and all dads out there 


End file.
